Digimon: Convergence
Digimon: Convergence is an American science fiction action monster film based on the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name. It is a sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon: Our War Game, Digimon: The Dark Towers, Digimon: Redemption, Digimon: World Crisis and Digimon: A Million Points of Light, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon and Digimon: Infection. The film is based on the fourth and fifth Digimon Adventure tri. films Loss and Coexistence. Plot Upon arriving at the Digital World after the "reboot", the DigiDestined begin to re-friend their Digimon partners but are hunted by a corrupted clone of Gennai. They then realise an even bigger plot as King Drasil, the self-proclaimed king of the Digital World, and Homeostasis are at war with one another and Meicoomon's violent rampage puts the real world at risk. Cast DigiDestined *Nick Robinson as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dacre Montgomery as Matt Jordan *Hailee Steinfeld as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs *Kathryn Newton as Mimi Tanner *Lucas Hedges as Joe Kelvin *Asher Angel as T.K. Jordan *Sadie Stanley as Kari Kamden *Katherine Langford as Mya Michaels Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (shared with Christian Bale) *Meg Donnelly as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon *Gideon Adlon as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Elsie Fisher as Patamon *Cailee Spaeny as Gatomon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon/MetalGreymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon/Phoenixmon *Melissa McCarthy as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Vikemon *Henry Cavill as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon *Anne Hathaway as Angewomon/Ophanimon *Zoey Deutch as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon/Omnimon (shared with Kirk Thornton) *Amy Adams as Rosemon *Kiernan Shipka as Meicoomon/Meicrackmon/Raguelmon Villains *Matt Smith as King Drasil *Idris Elba as Alphamon *Peter Facinelli as Dark Gennai *Levi Miller as The Digimon Emperor *Frank Welker as Machinedramon *Stefanie Joosten as Ordinemon *Gary Oldman as Piedmon *Jon Bernthal as MetalSeadramon *Jack Black as Puppetmon Supporting characters *Jake Gyllenhaal as Daniel Nichols **David Mazouz as Young Daniel Nichols *Jessica Chastain as Maika Hillard **Emma Fuhrmann as Young Maika Hillard *Jenna Coleman as Homeostasis *Leslie Mann as Rebecca Kamden *Jeffrey Donovan as Samuel Kamden *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Jordan *Anna Gunn as Nancy Jordan *Robin Tunney as Tonya Taylor *Rory Cochrane as Mason Isaacs *Clea DuVall as Kate Isaacs *Justin Theroux as Ken Tanner *Parker Posey as Sarah Tanner *Adam Driver as Jim Kelvin *Ben Mendelsohn as Professor Andrew Michaels *TBA as Original DigiDestined #1 *TBA as Original DigiDestined #2 *TBA as Original DigiDestined #3 Supporting Digimon *Peter Dinklage as Hackmon/Jesmon *Chris Evans as Bearmon *Abby Ryder Fortson as Tapirmon *Bradley Cooper as Triceramon *Mark Strong as Orochimon *Jude Law as Hippogriffomon *Lee Pace as LoaderLiomon *Winston Duke as Megadramon *Richard E. Grant as Azulongmon *Ian McShane as Ebonwumon *Charles Dance as Zhuqiaomon *Timothy Dalton as Baihumon Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel A sequel to Convergence has been announced and will be titled Digimon: The Digital Apocalypse, based on the sixth Digimon Adventure tri. film Our Future. Category:Digimon Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures